


Interrupted Plans

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #17: Sleigh Ride, and #18: Christmas Crackers, and for the Snarry100 prompt: Snow. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interrupted Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #17: Sleigh Ride, and #18: Christmas Crackers, and for the Snarry100 prompt: Snow. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Bad news,” Harry said grimly, putting down the letter he’d just received at breakfast. The owl that had delivered it was peering hungrily at his bacon. “I need to go into work for a while.”

Predictably, Lily was the first to object. “But Daddy, you said you’d help us build a snow family today!”

“I know I did, Lils. I’m sorry.”

“Problems?” Severus murmured.

“There’s been a breakthrough in a big case we’ve been working on for a few months, but we need to act fast,” Harry replied, hurriedly finishing his breakfast. “Do you mind looking after the children today?”

~~~

“I’m sure we can find something to do,” Severus said, glancing around the table from a pouting Lily to a completely unconcerned James. 

Harry got up, pecking Severus’ lips as he did so. “Thank you. I’ll just run up and get changed. And I promise,” he said, tickling Lily under the chin so that her pout disappeared with a high-pitched giggle, “I’ll make it up to all of you when I get back.”

Severus was clearing away the breakfast things when Harry re-entered the kitchen, now in full uniform.

“Be careful,” Severus said quietly with his goodbye.

Harry smiled. “Always.”

~~~

After allowing the children a few hours to play in the snow, which had been replenished by a fresh layer overnight, Severus organized an afternoon of art and crafts. The children seemed to enjoy it—even James, who took great amusement in writing a joke for his homemade Christmas cracker, although Severus had to veto several early drafts. 

But, despite the distraction, Severus’ thoughts remained on Harry and the no doubt large and potentially dangerous operation that was currently underway. It was only when word came through from Harry late-afternoon, saying that he’d be home soon, that Severus finally relaxed.

~~~

It was while they were tidying everything away that Lily suddenly straightened, cocking her head. “What’s that sound?”

“I can’t hear anything,” James said.

“No, listen! I can hear bells.” Lily jumped up and down. “Is it Santa?”

“It’s too early for Santa,” Albus pointed out.

Heaving a sigh, James went peer out of the window. “Nope, not Santa,” he said. “It’s… Dad!”

Lily gasped. “Daddy?”

Intrigued, Severus followed the children to the front door and opened it. Outside their garden gate was a large sleigh, pulled by several stocky reindeer, and inside, grinning from ear to ear, was Harry.

~~~

“Who wants to go for a ride?”

As one, the children yelled, “Me!”

“Okay, coats, boots, scarves, and gloves then.”

As the children scrambled to comply, Severus summoned his own things and walked out to the sleigh. “This is certainly a grand entrance.”

Harry shrugged. “I promised I’d make it up to them.”

“And me?”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Harry murmured, his eyes glinting with promise as he lifted the blanket in invitation. 

Smirking, Severus climbed in and settled beside him. They could only share a brief kiss before the children came hurtling out to join them.

~~~

“Best surprise ever!” Lily cried, taking her seat.

Once they were all settled and snug beneath the thick blanket, Harry instructed the driver to move off. 

“It’s quite slow, isn’t it?” James remarked.

The moment he said it, the sleigh began to rise off the ground. Albus cheered, while Lily clapped her hands.

They continued to rise above Godric’s Hollow towards the stars, the sleigh bells ringing merrily. They would not be seen, protected by an invisibility charm in case of curious Muggles.

“So I take it you closed the case?” Severus asked.

“Yes.” Harry smiled. “Now I’m all yours.”


End file.
